


Meu anjo?

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: 4 vezes Victor Nikiforov é salvo por um anjo na chuva e uma vez que ele vê seu anjo ser importunado e ele parte para o resgate.





	Meu anjo?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My angel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381782) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki). 



> Para essa fic, usei Shibata Taketora do mangá e dorama Shibatora, um rapaz com rosto de moleque que é policial e passa a lidar com crimes infantis como inspiração para a parte final desta fic

Victor Nikiforov. 31 anos. Solteiro, apesar de ter uma enorme fila de pretendentes querendo se casar com ele. Patinador de gelo aposentado. Declarado um dos homens mais sexys, e um dos mais desejados pela revista Playboy, com seus cabelos prateados naturais e olhos azuis capazes de deixar qualquer um arrepiado. Dono de uma cadeia de hotéis mais bem sucedidos pelo mundo, e com uma fortuna estimada em bilhões de dólares, Victor Nikiforov reina no mundo das notícias.  _Mas existe um segredo que pouquíssimos sabem…_

...

**#1 - Chuva**

Tudo começou quando ele viaja para o Japão à negócios e decide dar uma de turista e visitar locais famosos de Tóquio. Acontece que, quando ele chega em Shibuya, depois de ficar por quase 40 minutos imprensado, começa a chover fortemente e ele percebe que não tem um guarda-chuva.   _Oh mas que sorte._

De repente, alguém se aproxima dele com um guarda-chuva preto grande aberto.

“O senhor pode usar esse guarda-chuva.” Ele escuta uma voz baixa falando em inglês e olha para a pessoa que está de lado para ele, usando uma capa de chuva amarela que cobre todo o seu corpo.

“Não, não. Eu estou bem.” Victor diz, surpreso.

“Eu insisto.” A pessoa insiste. “A chuva não vai passar nem tão cedo e o tempo está passando enquanto o senhor fica esperando aqui.”

_Falando em tempo… Oh não! Estou atrasado para a reunião!_

“Eu… irei devolver, com certeza.” Victor fala, pegando o guarda-chuva das mãos delicadas daquela pessoa.

“Pode ficar. É apenas um guarda-chuva que foi deixado nos metrôs.” A figura se afasta e Victor grita, agradecendo para ele, que apenas ergue o braço direito em resposta.

…

“Chris!”

_“O que foi, Mon Ami?”_

“Eu vi um anjo!”

_“Oh, e tal anjo tem nome e telefone?”_

“Eh…”

_“Ora, ora. Não me diga que Victor Nikiforov finalmente encontrou alguém que não se joga em cima dele?”_

“Pois é. O anjo apenas me deu um guarda-chuva e foi embora.”

_“Hmm. Que peculiar.”_

**~x~**

**#2 - Makkachin**

Passear com seu Poodle marrom Makkachin é uma das alegrias de Victor Nikiforov. Mas hoje, mesmo com grande possibilidades de chover, ele decidiu levar o cachorro para Shibuya e apresentar ela à estátua de Hachiko. A ida até a estátua foi tranquila. Ele e diversas pessoas tiram fotos do poodle ao lado da estátua, e conversam um pouco sobre as fotos quando…

“Makkachin?”

A poodle havia desaparecido da estátua. E não estava em lugar nenhum.

“Makkachin!” Ele grita, chamando seu cachorro e procurando por ela por todo o canto.

Desesperado, ele pega o celular e quase liga para a Polícia.quando escuta um latido familiar. Bravo com ela, ele se aproxima e vê…

“Hahaha!” Uma voz familiar ri ao fazer carinho atrás do pescoço dela. “Qual é o problema?”

Vejo que é meu anjo, de capa de chuva cobrindo todo o corpo. É então que Victor nota que está chovendo novamente e ele está todo molhado. Mas não é isso que o faz franzir a testa. Makkachin late para ele e o morde no braço, como se quisesse o guiar para algum lugar. Mas o solta e corre, na chuva, em direção ao seu dono e o circula, latindo mais duas vezes.

“Oh, entendo.” A pessoa diz, acenando para ele se aproximar. “Ela quer que eu ajude você. Garota esperta.”

“Mais esperta do que eu imaginava.” Victor diz, o seguindo para dentro de um lugar com uma mesa, diversos papéis e livros espalhados nela. Na parede, quadros com mais papéis. No canto esquerdo, uma estante com mais livros. O anjo se aproxima dele com uma toalha e um novo guarda-chuva.

“Talvez deva chamar um táxi ou um Uber.” O anjo diz, vendo Makkachin agitar seu pelo para se secar.

“Me desculpe. Ela molhou seu chão todo.” Victor pede, se enxugando também.

“Não tem problema. Eu estou molhado também. Basta só passar um pano.” O anjo diz, e Victor pode ver pela capa um sorriso no seu rosto.

O anjo lhe serve café e dá água para Makkachin. Logo, Victor se vê segurando ela e o guarda-chuva, se dirigindo para um de seus hotéis, onde está vivendo temporariamente.

…

“Chris, eu vi meu anjo de novo!”

_“Conte-me mais.”_

“Makkachin me levou até ele! Você acredita? E ele me deu uma toalha para eu me enxugar da chuva e me.serviu café. E ele adora Makkachin.”

_“Mon dieu! Me diga que você pegou o nome, telefone e e-mail dele!”_

“Err…”

_“Chérie! Você se esqueceu?”_

“...”

**~x~**

**#3 - Ladrão**

De volta a Shibuya, novamente está chovendo. Agora, sem Makka e com o guarda-chuva preto, Victor anda pela praça da estação de metrô tentando se lembrar do caminho que fez para encontrar Makkachin e o anjo. Ele decide parar e tomar sorvete quando, ao pegar sua carteira, ela é arrancada de sua mão. Logo ele sai correndo atrás do ladrão, que corria também.

“Ei! Pare ai! Devolve minha carteira!” Ele grita, logo perdendo o fôlego.

De repente, um vulto amarelo passa correndo por ele e vai atrás do ladrão. Victor se surpreende por ele não só alcançar o ladrão, como também o derrubar usando técnicas de judô. Quando Victor se aproxima, o anjo termina de falar no celular.

“Ei!” O anjo diz, sentado em cima das costas do ladrão e estendendo a carteira de Victor. “Acredito que isso é seu.”

“Muito obrigado.” Victor diz, pegando a carteira.

“Sem problemas.” Ele diz, de capuz na cabeça. “Mas, já é a terceira vez que nos encontramos e você está molhado de chuva.”

Victor fica vermelho, embaraçado com o comentário. O ladrão tenta se levantar, mas o anjo o neutraliza colocando o braço direito nas costas do pescoço dele e colocando peso nele.

“Eu bem que queria lhe ajudar, mas no momento estou com as mãos ocupadas.

Victor vê dois policiais saindo de um carro e levar o ladrão. Um dos policiais fala algo para o anjo, que apenas acena com a cabeça.

“Bem, agora estou livre.”

De volta ao local anterior, Victor se enxuga e vê que o anjo pega da gaveta pano e limpa um par de óculos de armação azul, antes de colocar no rosto.

_Ai meu Deus! Ele usa óculos!_

…

“Chris, eu estou morrendo!”

_“E eu também com você me ligando em plena madrugada!”_

“Detalhes, Chris! Detalhes! Deixando isso de lado, você nem sabe quem salvou minha carteira de um ladrão.”

_“Oh, não me diga que…”_

“Meu anjo, Chris. Ele sabe judô. E usa óculos!”

_“Mon dieu, Victor! Diga-me que finalmente você pegou pelo menos o nome dele!”_

“Err…”

_“Tudo bem! Compre-me uma passagem de avião. Primeira classe. Cansei de ser incomodado em plena madrugada e só escutar você chorando por um completo desconhecido. E quero a suíte mais cara do hotel que você.está ficando.”_

“Yaaaay! Vamos beber quando você chegar!”

_“Claro.”_

**~x~**

**#4 - Bêbado**

Victor leva Chris para beber em Shinjuku, e botar o papo em dia. Quando Chris descobre que Victor não sabe como o anjo é porque ele sempre usava uma grande capa de chuva que lhe cobria o rosto, ele coloca a mão no rosto em lamentação.

Bêbados e de madrugada, os dois pegam um Uber e vão para a praça de Shibuya, onde Victor decide mostrar para Chris o local dos encontros com o anjo. E então, aconteceu.

Victor se atreve a atravessar uma rua fora do sinal e quando menos espera, se vê sendo jogado para trás e escutar um carro freiar. Depois de escutar um pedido de desculpas e o carro partir, Victor se vê confuso.

E então ele vê o homem mais fofo do universo, com cabelos e olhos negros e…  _que ajeita no rosto um par de óculos de armação azul?_

“Meu anjo?” Victor pergunta o fitando, sem perceber que Chris já está ao lado dele, e congela ao escutar o que o russo diz.

O homem pisca, e fica com o rosto completamente vermelho.

“Eu não sou um anjo! Sou humano!” Ele fala, gaguejando.

“Não, não. Você é meu anjo! O anjo que me resgatou da chuva três vezes.” Victor insiste, e o homem inclina o rosto.

“Eu acho que o senhor bebeu demais.” O homem diz, olhando dele para Chris. “Querem uma carona?”

“Por favor.” O suíço pede, sorrindo.

No carro do homem, Victor cai no sono. Chris, ao lado dele, olha para o motorista e solta uma risada.

“Não esperava que o tal anjo que ele falou tanto fosse você, Yuuri Katsuki.” Ele fala, e o homem, Yuuri, olha para o retrovisor.

“É bom ver você de novo, Chris.” Ele diz, sorrindo também.

“Então… é verdade que você agora é policial. Faz sentido, com suas habilidades.” O suíço fala, com a cabeça do russo no colo.

“Hm.” Yuuri afirma. “Como anda o pessoal?”

“Os que eu mantenho contato estão bem. Phichit é quem mais fala sobre você nas redes sociais dele. E foi ele quem revelou os motivos de sua aposentadoria.”

“É. Eu pedi para ele.” Yuuri responde. “Eu não consegui suportar a pressão de continuar patinando e tive um ataque de pânico. E a morte de Vicchan apenas me deixou mais abalado.”

 _Yuuri Katsuki._  Um nome familiar para Victor, que finge estar dormindo e escuta a conversa deles e que por causa do susto, já não está mais tão bêbado.

…

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

**_Nascido em Hasetsu, Japão._ **

**_Patinador de gelo aposentado._ **

**_3 vezes campeão nacional de patinação de gelo_ **

**_5 vezes campeão internacional de patinação de gelo_ **

**_2 vezes campeão mundial de patinação de gelo_ **

**_Medalhista de prata nas olimpíadas de Londres_ **

E Victor finalmente se lembra do nome e rosto de seu rival.

Acessando o Facebook de Phichit Chulanont, ele procura sobre Yuuri Katsuki e descobre que o motivo da aposentadoria precoce é que o patinador sofria de ansiedade e perdeu seu amado poodle, de nome Vicchan. Yuuri não aguentou a pressão que seus fãs, patrocinadores, técnico e a JSF colocaram em seu ombro e teve um ataque de pânico, sendo ajudado por seu técnico e foi parar no hospital em Sochi, na Copa Rostelecom.

Victor se lembra de tal evento, onde apenas 5 de 6 patinadores se apresentaram, e o qual ele venceu. E se lembra de um detalhe importante. Ele já estava atraído por Yuuri Katsuki naquela época. E isso é um segredo que apenas Chris, Mila e Phichit Chulanont sabem, Chris porque ele contou e Mila porque ouviu no exato momento, junto com o tailandês.

**~x~**

**#5 - Juntos**

Victor não pretendia voltar para Shibuya, nem se reencontrar com Yuuri Katsuki, mas não conseguiu evitar quando Chris insistiu em andar por ali com ele. Principalmente quando o suíço falou para ele agradecer ao policial que salvou a vida dele. Victor não pode negar que se não fosse por Yuuri, provavelmente não estaria mais vivo e cede.

Se aproximando de uma das entradas da estação, eles vêem Yuuri com a capa de chuva amarela pingando e com o capuz abaixado sendo importunado por jovens mal-educados.

“Ei garoto, nos dê uma grana.”

“Por favor, nos empresta sua mesada.”

Yuuri os olha, e nega com a cabeça.

“Podem me dar licença.” Ele pede para eles, sério.

“Que isso, irmão. Dá pra gente.”

“Eu…” Yuuri começa, mas é interrompido por Victor, que grita.

“Senhor policial, pode me ajudar? Estou sem guarda-chuva e parece que vai chover.” O russo grita, assustando os jovens.

Yuuri ergue as sobrancelhas para ele e solta uma risada, desabotoando a capa amarela do corpo, revelando o uniforme de policial.

“Merda.” Um dos jovens diz, saindo correndo, junto com os outros.

“...” Yuuri e Victor os olham, dando gargalhadas.

Chris, ao longe, pega o celular e manda uma mensagem, se afastando deles.

**Chris**

_Boa sorte, Mon Ami. Alguém como Yuuri Katsuki é raro nesse mundo. O leve para jantar e não se preocupe comigo._

Quando Victor recebe a mensagem e fica vermelho, Yuuri o olha com um sorriso no rosto.

“Obrigado.” O japonês diz, ajeitando a capa.

“Então… Yuuri Katsuki, eu…” Victor começa a falar, embaraçado.

“Jantar.” Yuuri diz, o interrompendo, também se embaraçando. “Mais tarde. Meu turno termina as vezes 6 da noite.”

“Ok.” Victor diz, sorrindo para ele. “Aqui mesmo?”

“Sim.” O japonês afirma, retirando o celular do bolso e o destravando. “Coloque seu número. Eu lhe ligarei para você guardar o meu.”

Victor pega o aparelho e digita. Yuuri salva como  **Vicchan ♥**  e liga para ele. Por sua vez, Vicos salva o contato como  **Yuurachka ♥**.

…

Além do jantar, Yuuri e Victor vão para mais 3 encontros. No último, o russo pede Yuuri em namoro, onde o japonês o responde com um beijo na boca.

Victor Nikiforov. 31 anos. Solteiro, apesar de ter uma enorme fila de pretendentes querendo se casar com ele. Patinador de gelo aposentado. Declarado um dos homens mais sexys, e um dos mais desejados pela revista Playboy, com seus cabelos prateados naturais e olhos azuis capazes de deixar qualquer um arrepiado. Dono de uma cadeia de hotéis mais bem sucedidos pelo mundo, e com uma fortuna estimada em bilhões de dólares, Victor Nikiforov reina no mundo das notícias.  _Mas existe um segredo que pouquíssimos sabem…_

...

**#1 - Chuva**

Tudo começou quando ele viaja para o Japão à negócios e decide dar uma de turista e visitar locais famosos de Tóquio. Acontece que, quando ele chega em Shibuya, depois de ficar por quase 40 minutos imprensado, começa a chover fortemente e ele percebe que não tem um guarda-chuva.   _Oh mas que sorte._

De repente, alguém se aproxima dele com um guarda-chuva preto grande aberto.

“O senhor pode usar esse guarda-chuva.” Ele escuta uma voz baixa falando em inglês e olha para a pessoa que está de lado para ele, usando uma capa de chuva amarela que cobre todo o seu corpo.

“Não, não. Eu estou bem.” Victor diz, surpreso.

“Eu insisto.” A pessoa insiste. “A chuva não vai passar nem tão cedo e o tempo está passando enquanto o senhor fica esperando aqui.”

_Falando em tempo… Oh não! Estou atrasado para a reunião!_

“Eu… irei devolver, com certeza.” Victor fala, pegando o guarda-chuva das mãos delicadas daquela pessoa.

“Pode ficar. É apenas um guarda-chuva que foi deixado nos metrôs.” A figura se afasta e Victor grita, agradecendo para ele, que apenas ergue o braço direito em resposta.

…

“Chris!”

_“O que foi, Mon Ami?”_

“Eu vi um anjo!”

_“Oh, e tal anjo tem nome e telefone?”_

“Eh…”

_“Ora, ora. Não me diga que Victor Nikiforov finalmente encontrou alguém que não se joga em cima dele?”_

“Pois é. O anjo apenas me deu um guarda-chuva e foi embora.”

_“Hmm. Que peculiar.”_

**~x~**

**#2 - Makkachin**

Passear com seu Poodle marrom Makkachin é uma das alegrias de Victor Nikiforov. Mas hoje, mesmo com grande possibilidades de chover, ele decidiu levar o cachorro para Shibuya e apresentar ela à estátua de Hachiko. A ida até a estátua foi tranquila. Ele e diversas pessoas tiram fotos do poodle ao lado da estátua, e conversam um pouco sobre as fotos quando…

“Makkachin?”

A poodle havia desaparecido da estátua. E não estava em lugar nenhum.

“Makkachin!” Ele grita, chamando seu cachorro e procurando por ela por todo o canto.

Desesperado, ele pega o celular e quase liga para a Polícia.quando escuta um latido familiar. Bravo com ela, ele se aproxima e vê…

“Hahaha!” Uma voz familiar ri ao fazer carinho atrás do pescoço dela. “Qual é o problema?”

Vejo que é meu anjo, de capa de chuva cobrindo todo o corpo. É então que Victor nota que está chovendo novamente e ele está todo molhado. Mas não é isso que o faz franzir a testa. Makkachin late para ele e o morde no braço, como se quisesse o guiar para algum lugar. Mas o solta e corre, na chuva, em direção ao seu dono e o circula, latindo mais duas vezes.

“Oh, entendo.” A pessoa diz, acenando para ele se aproximar. “Ela quer que eu ajude você. Garota esperta.”

“Mais esperta do que eu imaginava.” Victor diz, o seguindo para dentro de um lugar com uma mesa, diversos papéis e livros espalhados nela. Na parede, quadros com mais papéis. No canto esquerdo, uma estante com mais livros. O anjo se aproxima dele com uma toalha e um novo guarda-chuva.

“Talvez deva chamar um táxi ou um Uber.” O anjo diz, vendo Makkachin agitar seu pelo para se secar.

“Me desculpe. Ela molhou seu chão todo.” Victor pede, se enxugando também.

“Não tem problema. Eu estou molhado também. Basta só passar um pano.” O anjo diz, e Victor pode ver pela capa um sorriso no seu rosto.

O anjo lhe serve café e dá água para Makkachin. Logo, Victor se vê segurando ela e o guarda-chuva, se dirigindo para um de seus hotéis, onde está vivendo temporariamente.

…

“Chris, eu vi meu anjo de novo!”

_“Conte-me mais.”_

“Makkachin me levou até ele! Você acredita? E ele me deu uma toalha para eu me enxugar da chuva e me.serviu café. E ele adora Makkachin.”

_“Mon dieu! Me diga que você pegou o nome, telefone e e-mail dele!”_

“Err…”

_“Chérie! Você se esqueceu?”_

“...”

**~x~**

**#3 - Ladrão**

De volta a Shibuya, novamente está chovendo. Agora, sem Makka e com o guarda-chuva preto, Victor anda pela praça da estação de metrô tentando se lembrar do caminho que fez para encontrar Makkachin e o anjo. Ele decide parar e tomar sorvete quando, ao pegar sua carteira, ela é arrancada de sua mão. Logo ele sai correndo atrás do ladrão, que corria também.

“Ei! Pare ai! Devolve minha carteira!” Ele grita, logo perdendo o fôlego.

De repente, um vulto amarelo passa correndo por ele e vai atrás do ladrão. Victor se surpreende por ele não só alcançar o ladrão, como também o derrubar usando técnicas de judô. Quando Victor se aproxima, o anjo termina de falar no celular.

“Ei!” O anjo diz, sentado em cima das costas do ladrão e estendendo a carteira de Victor. “Acredito que isso é seu.”

“Muito obrigado.” Victor diz, pegando a carteira.

“Sem problemas.” Ele diz, de capuz na cabeça. “Mas, já é a terceira vez que nos encontramos e você está molhado de chuva.”

Victor fica vermelho, embaraçado com o comentário. O ladrão tenta se levantar, mas o anjo o neutraliza colocando o braço direito nas costas do pescoço dele e colocando peso nele.

“Eu bem que queria lhe ajudar, mas no momento estou com as mãos ocupadas.

Victor vê dois policiais saindo de um carro e levar o ladrão. Um dos policiais fala algo para o anjo, que apenas acena com a cabeça.

“Bem, agora estou livre.”

De volta ao local anterior, Victor se enxuga e vê que o anjo pega da gaveta pano e limpa um par de óculos de armação azul, antes de colocar no rosto.

_Ai meu Deus! Ele usa óculos!_

…

“Chris, eu estou morrendo!”

_“E eu também com você me ligando em plena madrugada!”_

“Detalhes, Chris! Detalhes! Deixando isso de lado, você nem sabe quem salvou minha carteira de um ladrão.”

_“Oh, não me diga que…”_

“Meu anjo, Chris. Ele sabe judô. E usa óculos!”

_“Mon dieu, Victor! Diga-me que finalmente você pegou pelo menos o nome dele!”_

“Err…”

_“Tudo bem! Compre-me uma passagem de avião. Primeira classe. Cansei de ser incomodado em plena madrugada e só escutar você chorando por um completo desconhecido. E quero a suíte mais cara do hotel que você.está ficando.”_

“Yaaaay! Vamos beber quando você chegar!”

_“Claro.”_

**~x~**

**#4 - Bêbado**

Victor leva Chris para beber em Shinjuku, e botar o papo em dia. Quando Chris descobre que Victor não sabe como o anjo é porque ele sempre usava uma grande capa de chuva que lhe cobria o rosto, ele coloca a mão no rosto em lamentação.

Bêbados e de madrugada, os dois pegam um Uber e vão para a praça de Shibuya, onde Victor decide mostrar para Chris o local dos encontros com o anjo. E então, aconteceu.

Victor se atreve a atravessar uma rua fora do sinal e quando menos espera, se vê sendo jogado para trás e escutar um carro freiar. Depois de escutar um pedido de desculpas e o carro partir, Victor se vê confuso.

E então ele vê o homem mais fofo do universo, com cabelos e olhos negros e…  _que ajeita no rosto um par de óculos de armação azul?_

“Meu anjo?” Victor pergunta o fitando, sem perceber que Chris já está ao lado dele, e congela ao escutar o que o russo diz.

O homem pisca, e fica com o rosto completamente vermelho.

“Eu não sou um anjo! Sou humano!” Ele fala, gaguejando.

“Não, não. Você é meu anjo! O anjo que me resgatou da chuva três vezes.” Victor insiste, e o homem inclina o rosto.

“Eu acho que o senhor bebeu demais.” O homem diz, olhando dele para Chris. “Querem uma carona?”

“Por favor.” O suíço pede, sorrindo.

No carro do homem, Victor cai no sono. Chris, ao lado dele, olha para o motorista e solta uma risada.

“Não esperava que o tal anjo que ele falou tanto fosse você, Yuuri Katsuki.” Ele fala, e o homem, Yuuri, olha para o retrovisor.

“É bom ver você de novo, Chris.” Ele diz, sorrindo também.

“Então… é verdade que você agora é policial. Faz sentido, com suas habilidades.” O suíço fala, com a cabeça do russo no colo.

“Hm.” Yuuri afirma. “Como anda o pessoal?”

“Os que eu mantenho contato estão bem. Phichit é quem mais fala sobre você nas redes sociais dele. E foi ele quem revelou os motivos de sua aposentadoria.”

“É. Eu pedi para ele.” Yuuri responde. “Eu não consegui suportar a pressão de continuar patinando e tive um ataque de pânico. E a morte de Vicchan apenas me deixou mais abalado.”

 _Yuuri Katsuki._  Um nome familiar para Victor, que finge estar dormindo e escuta a conversa deles e que por causa do susto, já não está mais tão bêbado.

…

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

**_Nascido em Hasetsu, Japão._ **

**_Patinador de gelo aposentado._ **

**_3 vezes campeão nacional de patinação de gelo_ **

**_5 vezes campeão internacional de patinação de gelo_ **

**_2 vezes campeão mundial de patinação de gelo_ **

**_Medalhista de prata nas olimpíadas de Londres_ **

E Victor finalmente se lembra do nome e rosto de seu rival.

Acessando o Facebook de Phichit Chulanont, ele procura sobre Yuuri Katsuki e descobre que o motivo da aposentadoria precoce é que o patinador sofria de ansiedade e perdeu seu amado poodle, de nome Vicchan. Yuuri não aguentou a pressão que seus fãs, patrocinadores, técnico e a JSF colocaram em seu ombro e teve um ataque de pânico, sendo ajudado por seu técnico e foi parar no hospital em Sochi, na Copa Rostelecom.

Victor se lembra de tal evento, onde apenas 5 de 6 patinadores se apresentaram, e o qual ele venceu. E se lembra de um detalhe importante. Ele já estava atraído por Yuuri Katsuki naquela época. E isso é um segredo que apenas Chris, Mila e Phichit Chulanont sabem, Chris porque ele contou e Mila porque ouviu no exato momento, junto com o tailandês.

**~x~**

**#5 - Juntos**

Victor não pretendia voltar para Shibuya, nem se reencontrar com Yuuri Katsuki, mas não conseguiu evitar quando Chris insistiu em andar por ali com ele. Principalmente quando o suíço falou para ele agradecer ao policial que salvou a vida dele. Victor não pode negar que se não fosse por Yuuri, provavelmente não estaria mais vivo e cede.

Se aproximando de uma das entradas da estação, eles vêem Yuuri com a capa de chuva amarela pingando e com o capuz abaixado sendo importunado por jovens mal-educados.

“Ei garoto, nos dê uma grana.”

“Por favor, nos empresta sua mesada.”

Yuuri os olha, e nega com a cabeça.

“Podem me dar licença.” Ele pede para eles, sério.

“Que isso, irmão. Dá pra gente.”

“Eu…” Yuuri começa, mas é interrompido por Victor, que grita.

“Senhor policial, pode me ajudar? Estou sem guarda-chuva e parece que vai chover.” O russo grita, assustando os jovens.

Yuuri ergue as sobrancelhas para ele e solta uma risada, desabotoando a capa amarela do corpo, revelando o uniforme de policial.

“Merda.” Um dos jovens diz, saindo correndo, junto com os outros.

“...” Yuuri e Victor os olham, dando gargalhadas.

Chris, ao longe, pega o celular e manda uma mensagem, se afastando deles.

**Chris**

_Boa sorte, Mon Ami. Alguém como Yuuri Katsuki é raro nesse mundo. O leve para jantar e não se preocupe comigo._

Quando Victor recebe a mensagem e fica vermelho, Yuuri o olha com um sorriso no rosto.

“Obrigado.” O japonês diz, ajeitando a capa.

“Então… Yuuri Katsuki, eu…” Victor começa a falar, embaraçado.

“Jantar.” Yuuri diz, o interrompendo, também se embaraçando. “Mais tarde. Meu turno termina as vezes 6 da noite.”

“Ok.” Victor diz, sorrindo para ele. “Aqui mesmo?”

“Sim.” O japonês afirma, retirando o celular do bolso e o destravando. “Coloque seu número. Eu lhe ligarei para você guardar o meu.”

Victor pega o aparelho e digita. Yuuri salva como  **Vicchan ♥**  e liga para ele. Por sua vez, Vicos salva o contato como  **Yuurachka ♥**.

…

Além do jantar, Yuuri e Victor vão para mais 3 encontros. No último, o russo pede Yuuri em namoro, onde o japonês o responde com um beijo na boca.

Victor Nikiforov. 31 anos. Solteiro, apesar de ter uma enorme fila de pretendentes querendo se casar com ele. Patinador de gelo aposentado. Declarado um dos homens mais sexys, e um dos mais desejados pela revista Playboy, com seus cabelos prateados naturais e olhos azuis capazes de deixar qualquer um arrepiado. Dono de uma cadeia de hotéis mais bem sucedidos pelo mundo, e com uma fortuna estimada em bilhões de dólares, Victor Nikiforov reina no mundo das notícias.  _Mas existe um segredo que pouquíssimos sabem…_

...

**#1 - Chuva**

Tudo começou quando ele viaja para o Japão à negócios e decide dar uma de turista e visitar locais famosos de Tóquio. Acontece que, quando ele chega em Shibuya, depois de ficar por quase 40 minutos imprensado, começa a chover fortemente e ele percebe que não tem um guarda-chuva.   _Oh mas que sorte._

De repente, alguém se aproxima dele com um guarda-chuva preto grande aberto.

“O senhor pode usar esse guarda-chuva.” Ele escuta uma voz baixa falando em inglês e olha para a pessoa que está de lado para ele, usando uma capa de chuva amarela que cobre todo o seu corpo.

“Não, não. Eu estou bem.” Victor diz, surpreso.

“Eu insisto.” A pessoa insiste. “A chuva não vai passar nem tão cedo e o tempo está passando enquanto o senhor fica esperando aqui.”

_Falando em tempo… Oh não! Estou atrasado para a reunião!_

“Eu… irei devolver, com certeza.” Victor fala, pegando o guarda-chuva das mãos delicadas daquela pessoa.

“Pode ficar. É apenas um guarda-chuva que foi deixado nos metrôs.” A figura se afasta e Victor grita, agradecendo para ele, que apenas ergue o braço direito em resposta.

…

“Chris!”

_“O que foi, Mon Ami?”_

“Eu vi um anjo!”

_“Oh, e tal anjo tem nome e telefone?”_

“Eh…”

_“Ora, ora. Não me diga que Victor Nikiforov finalmente encontrou alguém que não se joga em cima dele?”_

“Pois é. O anjo apenas me deu um guarda-chuva e foi embora.”

_“Hmm. Que peculiar.”_

**~x~**

**#2 - Makkachin**

Passear com seu Poodle marrom Makkachin é uma das alegrias de Victor Nikiforov. Mas hoje, mesmo com grande possibilidades de chover, ele decidiu levar o cachorro para Shibuya e apresentar ela à estátua de Hachiko. A ida até a estátua foi tranquila. Ele e diversas pessoas tiram fotos do poodle ao lado da estátua, e conversam um pouco sobre as fotos quando…

“Makkachin?”

A poodle havia desaparecido da estátua. E não estava em lugar nenhum.

“Makkachin!” Ele grita, chamando seu cachorro e procurando por ela por todo o canto.

Desesperado, ele pega o celular e quase liga para a Polícia.quando escuta um latido familiar. Bravo com ela, ele se aproxima e vê…

“Hahaha!” Uma voz familiar ri ao fazer carinho atrás do pescoço dela. “Qual é o problema?”

Vejo que é meu anjo, de capa de chuva cobrindo todo o corpo. É então que Victor nota que está chovendo novamente e ele está todo molhado. Mas não é isso que o faz franzir a testa. Makkachin late para ele e o morde no braço, como se quisesse o guiar para algum lugar. Mas o solta e corre, na chuva, em direção ao seu dono e o circula, latindo mais duas vezes.

“Oh, entendo.” A pessoa diz, acenando para ele se aproximar. “Ela quer que eu ajude você. Garota esperta.”

“Mais esperta do que eu imaginava.” Victor diz, o seguindo para dentro de um lugar com uma mesa, diversos papéis e livros espalhados nela. Na parede, quadros com mais papéis. No canto esquerdo, uma estante com mais livros. O anjo se aproxima dele com uma toalha e um novo guarda-chuva.

“Talvez deva chamar um táxi ou um Uber.” O anjo diz, vendo Makkachin agitar seu pelo para se secar.

“Me desculpe. Ela molhou seu chão todo.” Victor pede, se enxugando também.

“Não tem problema. Eu estou molhado também. Basta só passar um pano.” O anjo diz, e Victor pode ver pela capa um sorriso no seu rosto.

O anjo lhe serve café e dá água para Makkachin. Logo, Victor se vê segurando ela e o guarda-chuva, se dirigindo para um de seus hotéis, onde está vivendo temporariamente.

…

“Chris, eu vi meu anjo de novo!”

_“Conte-me mais.”_

“Makkachin me levou até ele! Você acredita? E ele me deu uma toalha para eu me enxugar da chuva e me.serviu café. E ele adora Makkachin.”

_“Mon dieu! Me diga que você pegou o nome, telefone e e-mail dele!”_

“Err…”

_“Chérie! Você se esqueceu?”_

“...”

**~x~**

**#3 - Ladrão**

De volta a Shibuya, novamente está chovendo. Agora, sem Makka e com o guarda-chuva preto, Victor anda pela praça da estação de metrô tentando se lembrar do caminho que fez para encontrar Makkachin e o anjo. Ele decide parar e tomar sorvete quando, ao pegar sua carteira, ela é arrancada de sua mão. Logo ele sai correndo atrás do ladrão, que corria também.

“Ei! Pare ai! Devolve minha carteira!” Ele grita, logo perdendo o fôlego.

De repente, um vulto amarelo passa correndo por ele e vai atrás do ladrão. Victor se surpreende por ele não só alcançar o ladrão, como também o derrubar usando técnicas de judô. Quando Victor se aproxima, o anjo termina de falar no celular.

“Ei!” O anjo diz, sentado em cima das costas do ladrão e estendendo a carteira de Victor. “Acredito que isso é seu.”

“Muito obrigado.” Victor diz, pegando a carteira.

“Sem problemas.” Ele diz, de capuz na cabeça. “Mas, já é a terceira vez que nos encontramos e você está molhado de chuva.”

Victor fica vermelho, embaraçado com o comentário. O ladrão tenta se levantar, mas o anjo o neutraliza colocando o braço direito nas costas do pescoço dele e colocando peso nele.

“Eu bem que queria lhe ajudar, mas no momento estou com as mãos ocupadas.

Victor vê dois policiais saindo de um carro e levar o ladrão. Um dos policiais fala algo para o anjo, que apenas acena com a cabeça.

“Bem, agora estou livre.”

De volta ao local anterior, Victor se enxuga e vê que o anjo pega da gaveta pano e limpa um par de óculos de armação azul, antes de colocar no rosto.

_Ai meu Deus! Ele usa óculos!_

…

“Chris, eu estou morrendo!”

_“E eu também com você me ligando em plena madrugada!”_

“Detalhes, Chris! Detalhes! Deixando isso de lado, você nem sabe quem salvou minha carteira de um ladrão.”

_“Oh, não me diga que…”_

“Meu anjo, Chris. Ele sabe judô. E usa óculos!”

_“Mon dieu, Victor! Diga-me que finalmente você pegou pelo menos o nome dele!”_

“Err…”

_“Tudo bem! Compre-me uma passagem de avião. Primeira classe. Cansei de ser incomodado em plena madrugada e só escutar você chorando por um completo desconhecido. E quero a suíte mais cara do hotel que você.está ficando.”_

“Yaaaay! Vamos beber quando você chegar!”

_“Claro.”_

**~x~**

**#4 - Bêbado**

Victor leva Chris para beber em Shinjuku, e botar o papo em dia. Quando Chris descobre que Victor não sabe como o anjo é porque ele sempre usava uma grande capa de chuva que lhe cobria o rosto, ele coloca a mão no rosto em lamentação.

Bêbados e de madrugada, os dois pegam um Uber e vão para a praça de Shibuya, onde Victor decide mostrar para Chris o local dos encontros com o anjo. E então, aconteceu.

Victor se atreve a atravessar uma rua fora do sinal e quando menos espera, se vê sendo jogado para trás e escutar um carro freiar. Depois de escutar um pedido de desculpas e o carro partir, Victor se vê confuso.

E então ele vê o homem mais fofo do universo, com cabelos e olhos negros e…  _que ajeita no rosto um par de óculos de armação azul?_

“Meu anjo?” Victor pergunta o fitando, sem perceber que Chris já está ao lado dele, e congela ao escutar o que o russo diz.

O homem pisca, e fica com o rosto completamente vermelho.

“Eu não sou um anjo! Sou humano!” Ele fala, gaguejando.

“Não, não. Você é meu anjo! O anjo que me resgatou da chuva três vezes.” Victor insiste, e o homem inclina o rosto.

“Eu acho que o senhor bebeu demais.” O homem diz, olhando dele para Chris. “Querem uma carona?”

“Por favor.” O suíço pede, sorrindo.

No carro do homem, Victor cai no sono. Chris, ao lado dele, olha para o motorista e solta uma risada.

“Não esperava que o tal anjo que ele falou tanto fosse você, Yuuri Katsuki.” Ele fala, e o homem, Yuuri, olha para o retrovisor.

“É bom ver você de novo, Chris.” Ele diz, sorrindo também.

“Então… é verdade que você agora é policial. Faz sentido, com suas habilidades.” O suíço fala, com a cabeça do russo no colo.

“Hm.” Yuuri afirma. “Como anda o pessoal?”

“Os que eu mantenho contato estão bem. Phichit é quem mais fala sobre você nas redes sociais dele. E foi ele quem revelou os motivos de sua aposentadoria.”

“É. Eu pedi para ele.” Yuuri responde. “Eu não consegui suportar a pressão de continuar patinando e tive um ataque de pânico. E a morte de Vicchan apenas me deixou mais abalado.”

 _Yuuri Katsuki._  Um nome familiar para Victor, que finge estar dormindo e escuta a conversa deles e que por causa do susto, já não está mais tão bêbado.

…

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

**_Nascido em Hasetsu, Japão._ **

**_Patinador de gelo aposentado._ **

**_3 vezes campeão nacional de patinação de gelo_ **

**_5 vezes campeão internacional de patinação de gelo_ **

**_2 vezes campeão mundial de patinação de gelo_ **

**_Medalhista de prata nas olimpíadas de Londres_ **

E Victor finalmente se lembra do nome e rosto de seu rival.

Acessando o Facebook de Phichit Chulanont, ele procura sobre Yuuri Katsuki e descobre que o motivo da aposentadoria precoce é que o patinador sofria de ansiedade e perdeu seu amado poodle, de nome Vicchan. Yuuri não aguentou a pressão que seus fãs, patrocinadores, técnico e a JSF colocaram em seu ombro e teve um ataque de pânico, sendo ajudado por seu técnico e foi parar no hospital em Sochi, na Copa Rostelecom.

Victor se lembra de tal evento, onde apenas 5 de 6 patinadores se apresentaram, e o qual ele venceu. E se lembra de um detalhe importante. Ele já estava atraído por Yuuri Katsuki naquela época. E isso é um segredo que apenas Chris, Mila e Phichit Chulanont sabem, Chris porque ele contou e Mila porque ouviu no exato momento, junto com o tailandês.

**~x~**

**#5 - Juntos**

Victor não pretendia voltar para Shibuya, nem se reencontrar com Yuuri Katsuki, mas não conseguiu evitar quando Chris insistiu em andar por ali com ele. Principalmente quando o suíço falou para ele agradecer ao policial que salvou a vida dele. Victor não pode negar que se não fosse por Yuuri, provavelmente não estaria mais vivo e cede.

Se aproximando de uma das entradas da estação, eles vêem Yuuri com a capa de chuva amarela pingando e com o capuz abaixado sendo importunado por jovens mal-educados.

“Ei garoto, nos dê uma grana.”

“Por favor, nos empresta sua mesada.”

Yuuri os olha, e nega com a cabeça.

“Podem me dar licença.” Ele pede para eles, sério.

“Que isso, irmão. Dá pra gente.”

“Eu…” Yuuri começa, mas é interrompido por Victor, que grita.

“Senhor policial, pode me ajudar? Estou sem guarda-chuva e parece que vai chover.” O russo grita, assustando os jovens.

Yuuri ergue as sobrancelhas para ele e solta uma risada, desabotoando a capa amarela do corpo, revelando o uniforme de policial.

“Merda.” Um dos jovens diz, saindo correndo, junto com os outros.

“...” Yuuri e Victor os olham, dando gargalhadas.

Chris, ao longe, pega o celular e manda uma mensagem, se afastando deles.

**Chris**

_Boa sorte, Mon Ami. Alguém como Yuuri Katsuki é raro nesse mundo. O leve para jantar e não se preocupe comigo._

Quando Victor recebe a mensagem e fica vermelho, Yuuri o olha com um sorriso no rosto.

“Obrigado.” O japonês diz, ajeitando a capa.

“Então… Yuuri Katsuki, eu…” Victor começa a falar, embaraçado.

“Jantar.” Yuuri diz, o interrompendo, também se embaraçando. “Mais tarde. Meu turno termina as vezes 6 da noite.”

“Ok.” Victor diz, sorrindo para ele. “Aqui mesmo?”

“Sim.” O japonês afirma, retirando o celular do bolso e o destravando. “Coloque seu número. Eu lhe ligarei para você guardar o meu.”

Victor pega o aparelho e digita. Yuuri salva como  **Vicchan <3** e liga para ele. Por sua vez, Vicos salva o contato como  **Yuurachka <3**.

…

Além do jantar, Yuuri e Victor vão para mais 3 encontros. No último, o russo pede Yuuri em namoro, onde o japonês o responde com um beijo na boca.


End file.
